Michael Kirby
Biographical Information Pre-SEF Career and Recruitment An experienced soldier before he came to the attention of the SEF, Corporal Michael 'Mike' Kirby served with distinction in the 1st Battalion of the Royal Anglian Regiment as an enlisted soldier during its early deployments to Afghanistan. Choosing to remain in the army after his initial term was up, before applying for the Army Air Corps Pilot's course, graduating as a Lynx helicopter pilot upon completion of his training. Coming from what his senior officers have described as a 'deprived' council estate background, Kirby is notably allot smarter than he lets on. During his initial enlistment and service his senior NCO encouraged Kirby to pursue Army funding for further education, enabling him to fund an Open University degree. With a strong fascination in space since childhood, Kirby pursued a degree in Astrophysics and completed it with a 1st just prior to entering for Army Air Corps training. Still Kirby is quick to downplay this aspect of his character, pointing out to most people that he only went through with it because 'Bryan May did it, and I thought it'd be cool to do the same', Kirby is a fan of Queen. Kirby continued to distinguish himself as a Lynx pilot through deployments in Afghanistan and Iraq, earning a number of commendations for his conduct. In all likelihood not given the opportunity to prove himself in a significant manner, Kirby would have probably served out the rest of his career as an NCO with the same distinction, a good career soldier. It was because of a decision in Afghanistan to volunteer himself to fly a high-risk emergency extraction mission to withdraw a SBS team from the Warlord-controlled north of the country that Kirby brought himself to the notice of 'higher powers'. The successful rescue of the team while under heavy fire earned Kirby and his crew a commendation for bravery, and Kirby the recommendation of the SBS team leader to undergo UKSF selection. During selection however Kirby was identified as a recruitment prospect for the SEF and green-flagged for headhunting - after returning from Belize after the Phase 2 jungle training, Kirby was re-directed to the SEF without completion of Phase 3 of selection. SEF Career Following initial acclimatisation to the SEF, Kirby served with distinction through the conflict with Doctor Robert Stephenson becoming a member of Team Temple under the command of Logan Hunt prior to the events of 2014 with the machinations of Dagon leading to the invasion of Earth by the Aethernauts. Much like other members of the SEF, Kirby was 'Cartered' arriving on the pseudo-Roman world of Telmark alongside his best friend Robert 'Spike' Heaton. Following a series of events that would later lead to the eventual liberation of that world, Kirby and Spike made their way across the galaxy, playing 'catch up' with the SEF and encountering the Galadeen along he way. Eventually arriving at the planet Dresden in the GGR, Kirby almost caused a diplomatic incident by associating the locals with a political organisation none of them belonged to before becoming involved in the 'Suncrusher' project to construct a ship capable of using Quantum Entanglement to teleport across the Galaxy and inside the shield protecting Earth. Not intended as the original pilot of the 'Suncrusher' Kirby was thrust into the role following the death of Harlequin Hardy. His actions as helmsman of the 'Suncrusher' ship earned Kirby the honour of being one of the few non-RAF individuals to be awarded the Distinguished Flying Cross. Following an incident where he came out as gay in front of several highly-conservative GGR personnel, Kirby was asked to apologise. This precipitated a major incident that almost saw Kirby leave the SEF. That was eventually resolved without an apology. After this incident, Kirby took a period of time away from the SEF and Earth in order to act as a pilot instructor and military liaison to the Galadeen shortly after the arrival of his sister Elizabeth Kirby to the unit. After his return from Galadeen Prime, Kirby was engaged in a number of '''by order of the Prime Minister '''aiding in the smooth formation of the United Earth Government before applying for training at RMA Sandhurst as an Officer of the British Army. As a newly-promoted Lieutenant of the SEF, Kirby was amongst the command team deployed following the Kuma-ai assault on the Alliance. As a ally and friend to the Galadeen, Kirby's actions in swaying their people towards the Alliance enabled the SEF to convince the Galadeen to not fall in with their erstwhile allies and allowed a number of Galadeen leaders to engineer a popular rising against the Kuma-ai invaders of their homeworld. Unfortunately, Kirby did not live to see the end of the war and was KIA during SEF/19/Delta.55 while attempting to extract a VIP from a hostile compound. Notable Activities ---- Back to Deceased Personnel Category:Deceased Personnel